Blue Love: YJ Fanfic
by BlackInkling
Summary: When a new member "joins" the team, things quickly get out of hand. Missions go haywire, suspicions shift, and feathers fly. Spitfire fluff, and who says Kaldur can't find some love? Kaldur/OC. Rated K for language mostly, some violence.
1. Chapter One: The Cuckoo in the Nest

**A.N: Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic, so review and help me grow! Please keep in mind that this is still in the works, so if you see character breaks or grammatical errors, please shout it out with that little blue button, m'kay?**

**Happy Reading!**

_Chapter One: The Cuckoo in the Nest_

Batman.

The ominous legend that had saved me from the grungy streets of Gotham in my time of need wasn't very empathetic, so when I realized that he didn't have any Robin-esque roles to fill, I thought he would turn me in to a foster home or something of the like. To my surprise, he had brought me to Mt. Justice. **(A.N: I'm still thinking of a reason for Batman's sudden kindness; review and help please?)**

The entrance to the famous Mt. Justice was unobtrusive, just a small section of wall in a secluded alley that slid open to reveal a warped gateway. At a nod from Batman, I stepped into the blue light. A cold, tingling sensation washed over me, raising goose bumps on my arms.

"Recognized: Batman." a robotic voice droned from the end of the tunnel.

"Added Contact: Avia. Recognized"

Blinking away spots from the bright transport tunnel, I found myself in a large cavern, filled with chrome, computer monitors, and official-looking cables and wires. I saw Batman gliding into a conjoined room, and I scurried after him, afraid to be alone in this strange place, painfully aware of how loud my footsteps sounded in the silence.

As I was walking through the door, a burst of wind tossed my red hair askew, and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a streak of orange, but I dismissed it as a draft. A snicker echoed through the room, setting my thoughts on drafts away. I hurried towards the door in fright.

A deep, grave voice that I recognized as Batman's was speaking from inside the room, and I winced as I heard my name mentioned. I stood halfway inside the room as I listened.

"The Justice League, under unique circumstances has decided to grant a so-called 'trial period' to a 'rescue' recruit. After a few weeks of being on your team, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Aqualad will determine whether or not she will join permanently."

My heart skipped a beat. I was not informed of this; all Batman had said was that I would be found a suitable place to stay! Nothing about joining some junior Justice League! A girl's chipper voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Where is this recruit then?" she seemed to have no objection to my 'trial period'. A confused silence hung in the air for a few seconds as they undoubtedly searched for me, then a red and yellow figure streaked towards me.

"Found 'er!" said the boy that suddenly appeared in front of me. He grabbed my wrist unceremoniously, and dragged me into the room. It probably wasn't difficult for him, I thought ruefully. Not because he was particularly strong, I was just very light; I literally floated behind him. It was part of my ability.

My face lost all color when I was suddenly placed in front of a group of teenagers around my age, completely alone. The boy that rudely seized me had zipped back to his place among the group. I looked at Batman, expecting a save. He just stared back sternly. I guess I would have to introduce myself. _Oh god_.

"Hi..." I started weakly. A girl with auburn hair and a carefree smile waved cheerfully, while the tall boy by her side merely scowled.

Another girl, with a long blonde ponytail and piercing grey eyes, raised an eyebrow, silently urging me on. "My n-name is Avia," I smiled weakly, ashamed of my slight stutter. It always cropped up when I was nervous.

"And I'm KidFlash, but _you _can call me Wally." The boy that had brought me here smirked at me from beside the blonde. His eyes gleamed with mirth.

"My name is Artemis," said the blonde, punching the boy in the shoulder and smiled knowingly at me, as if saying: Sorry about that. Boys will be boys.

"I am Miss Martian, but my friends call me M'gann." the girl with the auburn hair and warm smile stepped up and put a hand on my shoulder. She was a few years older that me, and her voice reminded me of my older sister. "That's Superboy," she nodded at the sullen teen.

My eyes widened. Super_boy_? I didn't live in Metropolis, but last time I checked, there was only a Super_man_. The boy must have noticed my surprise, because he growled and turned to leave. "Connor!" M'gann exclaimed with an exasperated sigh, trotting after him. The girl named Artemis shook her head and came up to me. I gave her a grateful smile.

"We'll wait for the others for more introductions." she looked back to Batman, him having said nothing during the group exchange. "Is that all she needs to know?"

I looked at her franticly; I didn't know anything!

He nodded, and turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, " I have already informed Black Canary and Red Tornado about this. Make sure Aqualad is debriefed."

"Yessir." As Batman left via the transport tunnel, Artemis turned to the smirking boy introduced as KidFlash.

"Wally, where are Kaldur and Robin? It's not like them to miss a meeting."

He shrugged nonchalantly, running a hand through his red hair.

"Dunno babe, maybe they're training?"

Artemis's grey eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you call me?" she bristled. Wally smirked, and dashed out in a blur. I remember seeing him on the news. His superpower was speed. Apparently with his feet and his tongue. Artemis mumbled angrily under her breath, then turned to me with a scowl.

"Sorry about Wally. He's a real pain in the ass sometimes."

I laughed quietly, overcoming a bit of my shyness. "Did you say there were more people?" I asked, rather nervously. She grinned and flipped her hair, a habit I doubt she realized she had.

"Oh, yes," she walked me into a small common area; equipped with a couch, kitchen, and the biggest flat screen TV I had ever seen. The other teenagers were milling around there, chatting, but she steered me to a corridor and towards more doors. My head was spinning.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering why we didn't wait for the missing members to join us. Artemis opened a door and sauntered through. I followed her, albeit cautiously.

"We're finding those slackers ourselves," she explained as she navigated through a room full of computers. "First thing you learn here: if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." It seemed like a strange lesson to me, but it made sense when I thought about it. When I lived on the street, I had to fend for myself. That is, until Batman found me. And now I was here.

A loud sound jolted me out of my thoughts. I gasped at my surroundings; I was in a cavern-like room, with a holographic honeycomb floor that lit up with notifications and statistics for the people engaging in hand-to-hand combat on top of it.

"KALDUR! ROBIN!" Artemis yelled, almost too loudly. A slight dark-haired boy skidded to a halt when she screamed his name, and in turn was downed by his opponent's foot to his gut. A red 'X' blinked below him as a robotic voice informed his of his defeat. The boy mumbled angrily as his opponent helped him up.

"That was a dirty trick, Artemis!" he snapped as he approached us. I immediately shrank behind the slightly taller, smirking girl, and I vainly attempted to hide. The boy, who couldn't be more that thirteen, peered behind Artemis to look at me. Behind his black sunglasses, I could see an eyebrow quirked in a silent question. I blushed slightly, ashamed of my shyness, and how awkward it must be for a sixteen-year-old girl to be frightened of a little boy. The boy in question looked back at Artemis incredulously.

"Did we miss something?" asked the boy's sparring partner. I silently gawked. The teen was tall, much taller than Artemis, or I, and the stern look on his dark face rivaled that of Batman, but I suspected that he wasn't trying for it. He gave off the commanding air of a leader. In answer to his question, Artemis nodded an affirmative.

"Batman introduced our newest member," she patted my shoulder. "She's going to be given a trial period of a few weeks on our team. He hinted that you'll probably have a big part in the final decision on whether she stays or not." The tall boy nodded, and turned to me.

"I'm Avia," I said, surprising myself with my own outburst. The kid with sunglasses grinned with the same cockiness of KidFlash.

"Hi, it's Robin." he shook my hand. I cracked a small smile at that; it was so unexpected and formal.

"Kaldur." said the tall teen brusquely. I noticed strange tattoos on his arms, and scars on his neck. I wondered to myself what they meant. His blue eyes examined me equally intently. I blushed a bit at the attention.

As Artemis dragged us back to the commons area, I saw KidFlash flirting with M'gann. I stole a glance at Artemis to see her bristle as she noticed. "Why do you let him get away with that?" I asked softly. I assumed they were a couple; I don't quite know why, though. The blonde girl whipped around to face me.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I... Why should I care?" I lifted an eyebrow, confused at her sudden defensiveness.

"Aren't you two-?"

"No!" Artemis stalked to the couch and plopped down, turning her back to me. I watched, not quite understanding why Robin was snickering.

"Avia!" said a bubbly voice from behind me. I turned to see M'gann's smiling face. "I need to show you to your room!" she took me by the arm and steered me down a corridor. I had no choice but to follow; I had to admit that I was blown away by my whole predicament. It was hard for me to believe that it had been only yesterday when I was fighting to stay alive on the streets.

"And here's where you'll be staying," said M'gann cheerily, pointing to a door. I opened it, revealing the room. It was small by normal standards, but was much nicer than what I was used to. "I'll let you settle in.," said M'gann. "Come to the kitchen when you're ready."

I nodded my acknowledgment; I had never been a big talker, if it wasn't obvious. There hadn't been many words since I hit the streets.

I explored my new room curiously to distract myself. A single bed in gray bedclothes nestled in the corner, beside a small night table. I noticed unhappily that there were no windows. My claustrophobia didn't approve of secluded, windowless rooms, and I broke out in a sweat.

I hurried into the small bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing cold water on my face before I became ill. I looked into the mirror. The girl I saw there was a mess. She had long tangled red hair, large, scared green eyes, and curved, scratched lips. Her green blouse was tattered and dirty from months on the street. A few scrapes adorned her face, and a bruise circled her throat as a souvenir from one of the many scuffles from the street.

I sighed and turned away, unconsciously touching my back. I wanted to put the past behind me. I decided to go meet M'gann, since I didn't have anything to unpack. As I left, I took one more room that was to be mine for the next few weeks. I let out a sigh, and went to meet my new team.

**A.N: Thank you for reading! We'll be going on our first mission next chapter, and maybe some Spitfire action? ;) Secrets will be revealed…**

**Please review so I know whether to continue or not!**

**Ruefully yours,**

**Inkling 3**

**Friends help you up when you fall. True friends laugh and trip you again.**


	2. Chapter Two: Unwelcome

**A.N:**

**Well, hi guys! I have a new chap for you, but turns out I got carried away. Sorry, no mission this time. It's a little choppy; beta anyone?**

**Well, anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:: GRR, I FORGOT TO SAY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except for Avia, of course. ~snuggles~**

**Chapter Two: Unwelcome**

As soon as I stepped into the large commons area, the soft chatter immediately quieted. I paled slightly; I hated these awkward situations, and had no idea how to act or what to say in order to fill them. I silently searched for a friendly face, and when I couldn't locate M'gann, I gravitated towards the tall blonde girl. What was her name again? Oh yes, Artemis, like the Greek goddess of the hunt.

She shot me a distracted smile; I obviously had interrupted a conversation between her and the red-haired boy. By the look on their faces, it was most likely an argument, as raised hands and flushed faces were involved. I acknowledged the other teens in the room with a slight nod and shy smile. I looked like a train wreck, and I knew it.

"Well, dinner's in the oven," said M'gann's familiar carefree trill. "I guess we have some free time!" she frowned slightly as a few boys attempted to leave. "So, we should get acquainted with our new teammate!"

I groaned, and heard Robin mumble something disapproving. Artemis noticed, and punched him 'playfully' in the shoulder. He winced and glared, rubbing the offended area. I made a mental note to stay in Artemis' good books.

"Just, everyone sit down," the blonde girl snapped, pulling me down beside her on the long couch. "We're going to do this kindergarten style. Sharing and all that."

That announcement was greeted with more than a few huffs and rolled eyes, but all the room's occupants eventually settled on or around the couch. Artemis turned to me, and her next words made my heart drop into my stomach.

"Why don't you go first, Avia?"

"O-oh," I stammered, ashamed at my shyness. "Well, as you know, I'm Avia."

"You have a last name?" the red-haired boy smirked. Wally, yes, that was his name. Artemis shot him a scorching glare.

"I don't use it anymore..." I said, sadly thinking about my family.

"What are your... abilities?" asked the tall boy with the blue tattoos. I must have looked confused, because he then said, "Why did Batman bring you here?" it came out harsher than he probably meant. I blanched as I realized his question.

"It's not really something I can really... explain," I said weakly. He quirked a dark eyebrow, and I knew that I couldn't keep my secret any longer. "Fine." I stood up suddenly, and turned to M'gann. "Are there any large, open areas here?" I asked, with a resigned sigh. She nodded, and stood as well, silently leading me into a corridor.

I realized that the rest of the team was following us, and I wondered to myself if it was a good idea. I supposed I would have to gain their trust somehow.

I looked around with both awe and dread at the tall aircraft hanger M'gann had led us to. It was definitely appropriate. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I smiled halfheartedly at M'gann. Ignoring my audience, I prepared for my impromptu performance, tying back my long, messy red locks and shrugging off my baggy coat. I heard the familiar rustling and felt the same softness against my bare skin as I had felt so many times before as I shook out my wings.

I heard gasps, and even a disbelieving laugh as I spread my tawny-spotted wings to their full, fifteen-foot span. Before I had time to think twice, I began to sprint down the length of the hanger, tilting my wings to improved my aerodynamics. As soon as my feet felt the concrete disappear below, I ascended with a mighty flap, propelling myself into the air.

Even if the air was stale, and I was trying not to think about how much it would hurt if I fell, I couldn't deny it; I was still as in love with flying as the day I was born.

I coasted a few laps around the hanger, enjoying the soft caress of the air beneath my wings, and the familiar strain of positioning my body just so. Then I folded my wings and dipped to the floor, touching down as faintly as my lithe form could manage.

"Will that suffice?" I said with only a hint of impatience and shock as what I had just done hit me.

"Wow. Just Wow." said Wally, the all-too-familiar smirk on his face. He plucked one of my feathers out of the air. "Souvenir!"

I had to smile slightly, even if I didn't quite understand what he was going on about. Artemis had a huge grin on her face when I turned, and she reminded me of the Cheshire cat.

Before I knew it, I found myself seated back on the couch, this time by Robin and a beaming M'gann. I sighed slightly and observed my predicament with resignation. Back to square one. Kindergarten style.

Everyone looked to me expectantly, a rainbow of inquisitive eyes. The deep chestnut of M'gann, the cold cerulean of Superboy, the curious green of Wally, the black glasses lens of Robin, the calculating grey of Artemis, and finally, the stern lapis lazuli depths of Kaldur met my own forest green eyes.

I blinked, taken aback by the attention, and confused by the silence. Wally was still clutching my freckled feather, turning it over gently in his hands. Artemis shot him a 'secret' glance. Robin had his arms crossed over his chest, looking bored. "So... Who's next?" I piped up, smiling hesitantly; I desperately wanted to shift the spotlight. Luckily, M'gann guessed what I needed. She threw her hand up in the air and bounced up and down in the couch, much like a kindergartener, I thought.

Artemis noticed and sighed, with a slight smirk. "Okay, introduce yourself M'gann"

"Yay!" the auburn-haired teen squealed. "Okay, okay, so I'm M'gann, like you didn't know," she giggled to herself, leaning closer towards the stoic Superboy to her right. "An my uncle is the Martian Manhunter!"

My eyebrows creased in confusion, and I examined the teen girl closer, trying to find the resemblance between her and the green man. She was not much taller than me, though she did hold herself proudly, with her back straight and ankles neatly crossed. She seemed to be ever adorned with a smile that made her chestnut eyes gleam happily, and her freckled cheeks to beam. She played with her shoulder-length auburn hair with a finger, twirling it distractedly.

"You may be looking for resemblance between my uncle and I..." she looked at me cheekily. I blanched; had she read my thoughts? "I have been waiting to do this for, like, forever!" Then, in a strange ripple that changed the girl next to me, M'gann turned green.

A barely suppressed shriek pushed past my lips, and I covered them with a hand, as if that could undo my surprised outburst. A round of laugher echoed throughout the large common room, and I blushed a little, feeling foolish. Of course M'gann could change her appearance, wasn't that Manhunter's power as well? The olive-green skin did prove rather unsettling for me; even if was to be expected.

"Okay, M'gann, enough crowing, don't scare the girl," Huffed Robin.

"Yeah, M'gann," smirked Artemis with another hair flip that caught a stunned Wally in the face. "Robin wants his turn!"

**A:N: I hate to end here, but I don't want to become that person who never updates! We shall continue the interrogations next time, so don't worry.**

**Like it? Hate it? Praise or Flame, don't be afraid to review!**

**Happily Yours,**

**BlackInkling 3**

_**Friends help you up when you fall. True friends laugh and trip you again.**_


	3. Chapter Three: Of Martens and Madness

**A:N: Yay! I lub you guys so much for the favs and reviews! I literally have a huge grin when I open my inbox to see favorites and alerts. (Seriously, its creeping people around me out.) To put peoples' minds at ease, please just sit back at enjoy Avia's **_**character development**_** and **_**trust me**_**. Merci beaucoup. **

**Reviewers: **

_**Jess906:**_** Thank you, and please keep reading, thing will begin to pick up soon. **

_**StarryCassandra:**_** Don't worry; she's just a little shy... She'll develop into a little minx soon enough. ;)**

_**shisumi12:**_** Thank you, I hope I won't disappoint!**

_**CountryStrata**_**: HUGGLES! Thank you so much, you make my day! Don't worry; I will stay with this until it's through! **

_**amber**_**: Hugs to you too for being my first reviewer! Hope you enjoy and continue reading!**

**If you are looking for the owners of **_**Young Justice**_**, you've come to the wrong person. I own nothing but my fluffy little featherhead (Avia) so don't sue me, I'm only having a little fun. ;)**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

_**Chapter Three: Of martens and Madness**_

_-Flashback-_

_"Okay, M'gann, enough crowing, don't scare the girl," Huffed Robin._

_"Yeah, M'gann," smirked Artemis with another hair flip that caught a surprised Wally in the face. "Robin wants _his_ turn!"_

"There's not much to say," Robin crossed his arms dismissively. I felt a little disappointed; I had wanted to learn more about my team and how could I when they were being as unforthcoming as, well, myself.

As if Wally had read my emotions, he rolled his green eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Robin, there's nothing interesting or special about you... At all?"

Artemis smirked from his side, and I couldn't help but remember the way she had snapped when I mentioned him. They looked happy enough together, but I suppose-

"Fine!" Robin's exasperated outburst jolted me out of my train of thought. I glanced at him curiously. I could not see his eyes due to the sunglasses he wore, but his cheeks were flushed and his ears burning red, but whether from frustration or embarrassment, I could not tell. He turned to me, eyes still hidden behind black lenses, but his dark eyebrows de-creased slightly when he saw my confusion.

"My name is Robin," he introduced himself for the second time, once again initiating a handshake. He had a strong grip, which my father said meant a strong spirit. "I work to defend Gotham beside Batman."

My eyes widened. Batman. I wanted to know more about my mysterious savior, and this dark-haired, five-foot-three thirteen-year-old seemed to be my only link. "That's amazing..." I murmured, an expression of legitimate wonder on my face. "What do you _do_, exactly?"

He chuckled satirically. "Technically, I'm a side-kick vigilante. Glamorous career, I know."

My lips curved upwards in a hesitant smile as I regarded the boy perched next to me on the long couch. He reminded me of the little brother that I never had. Of course I knew who Robin was, and what he did, and I'm not sure why I asked.

"Will that do, Wally?" Robin turned back to the grinning speedster, his impatience reminding me of my own 'introduction'. The person in question merely treated us to another smirk, and nodded. He stood up; then disappeared in a blur and a burst of wind.

I jumped in surprise when I felt the burst of wind fly past and halt beside Artemis once again, leaving the girl's ridiculously long blonde hair billowing around her. Wally had a huge bag of chips on his hand, and was munching them nonchalantly. He grinned when he saw my astonished look, and ignored Artemis, who mumbled something about shameless showoffs.

"Hwhat?" he regarded at the blonde's glare, mouth full of chips. "I'm hungriii!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud at the ridiculous scene. It was like something my sisters would watch on a cheesy reality show. All occupants, even the brooding Superboy and embarrassed Artemis perked up and searched for the sudden peal of laughter.

I put a hand up to my mouth, and I really did try to stop, but it was in vain. The fatigue, hunger, and stress of the day had finally affected my sanity level. I slumped against a bemused Robin and an amused M'gann, my shoulder hitching with breathless giggles. I felt something furry brush the back of my neck, and a sudden weight on my shoulder.

"Whoa! What is that?" Wally said, his voice strangely curious. I struggled to control myself and looked up, fervently hoping that he wasn't talking about me.

"It's adorable!" M'gann squealed, plucking the furry something gently off my shoulder. That sobered me up fast when I realized what had been discovered.

"Kimli!" I shrieked, snatching the object of M'gann's adoration and cradling it protectively in the crook of my arm. The little marten looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes. Yes? It seemed to say. Can I help you? I felt her soft chestnut fur bristle as I held her tighter to prevent Robin from scrutinizing the creature any further.

"Avia, what is that?" demanded Kaldur. I looked up and met his eyes ruefully, a little surprised when I realized that it had been the first time he had talked since we were first introduced.

"Oh, um..." I unconsciously began stroking the marten's deliciously soft fur. "This is a marten." I held her up hesitantly for inspection. Kaldur looked like he was having a hard time not rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I know _what_ it is... What is it doing _here_?"

I tittered nervously. "Would you believe me if I claimed stowaway?"

He narrowed his aqua eyes suspiciously, but did not show and further dissent, so I supposed Kimli was safe for now. Since M'gann was practically begging to hold the little marten, I, begrudgingly, allowed Kimli to scamper over to the now-green girl. She beamed, as happy as if I had presented her with a basket of rainbows and kittens, instead of a mangy animal that adopted me from the streets.

The memory of how I met Kimli made me smile again. I remembered it well...

_-FlashBack -_

_I looked nervously from side to side, vainly trying to calm my racing heart. The concrete walls of the tunnel seemed to be closing in on me, and my claustrophobia seemed to be crushing my windpipe. _

_I heard a car's wet tires crunch behind me, and I silently cursed myself for not being more careful. I pressed up against the grimy sloped wall, trying to make room for the rugged SUV that slowly made its way down the tunnel. The car passed me without any trouble, but before I could slip away behind it, the car stopped. _

_My heart picked up again and I looked back to see a now-stationary car blocking the road behind me. The passenger side door slammed open, and a man clothed in a suit stepped out wearing a menacing expression. He started to walk towards me, and so I did the only thing that made sense at the moment; ran like hell. _

_I cleared a low stone divider once I got out of the tunnel and ran into a rural area I knew fairly well. Ignoring both the angry shouts behind me, I darted into an alleyway, trusting my luck to lose them. As usual, my luck was taking a vacation at the time, please leave a message, so of course I thudded into a dead end. _

_Let me tell you something; running into _anything_ at a dead sprint is painful, but a brick wall possibly tops the charts of worst. I sprawled out on the concrete, breathless and seeing stars. I heard frenzied footsteps at the mouth of the alley I had "escaped" in, and heard someone shout, "Hey, you there! We need to have a word with you!"_

_I did not like the sound of "having a word" with anybody at the moment, especially a menacing man that had chased me down an alleyway. It seemed like I had little choice in the matter because I couldn't even lift my head up from the ground, and I think I obtained a concussion from my impromptu wall hug. _

_Suddenly, I felt tiny claws and a slight weight skitter over my shoulder and towards the man. I shuddered, thinking that I had become a stepping-stone for rats, but a girlish shriek interrupted my disgust. I glanced up, dazed and confident that I hadn't screamed, to see the suited man running for the hills, swatting at his pant legs, and screaming like a little girl. I struggled to my knees, confused and more than a little amused when I saw what looked like a ferret dashing back to me from the man. I figured that the little creature had decided to 'defend me' and attacked the man, most likely with its teeth. I did not know exactly where he was bitten, but I could guess by his limp and high shrieks as he dashed away. _

_The mangy little creature settled down in front of me as I struggled to sit up, and feeling the beginning of a nasty headache. It nuzzled an itch on its shoulder and looked at me rather calmly, its liquid brown eyes saying 'You're welcome.' And perhaps 'Don't ever make me do that again.'_

_I hesitantly reached out to touch it, afraid of being given the same treatment as the man, but the creature merely pressed its little head into my palm and made a strange purring sound. I laughed at the absurdity of my situation, and stood up, taking the creature with me. It squeaked in surprise, and clung to my arm before scampering up to my shoulder, wrapping a furry tail around my neck quite snuggly. _

_"Comfortable... Kimli?" I asked. Kimli. I liked the name, and it sounded a bit like the squeaking sound it made. The creature purred again, kneading my shoulder with its claws in an affirmative. It seemed like I wasn't alone anymore, even if it was a mangy marten for a featherhead girl. _

"You okay, Avia?" a concerned voice jolted me out of my memories.

I looked up quickly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, Robin. I'm fine." I flashed a quick smile to prove it. He didn't seem overly convinced, but he shrugged it off. I looked to M'gann, who was still cooing and doting over Kimli, whilst everyone else watched in amusement.

"Who's a good little marten? Who? You are! Yes you are!" The green Martian girl giggled happily. Kimli shot me a pleading look. '_Help me!'_

I smiled again, and tapped M'gann's shoulder. "Can I have Kimli back, please?"

"Oh, all right," she huffed good-naturedly, releasing the marten to scramble up around my neck. I scratched her ears in thanks for her patience, and she purred and chattered happily in my ear.

Artemis sighed. "I suppose it's my turn now,"

"You got it, babe!"

"I didn't ask _you_, Wally! I swear, one day-"

I rolled my eyes at their behavior. As my older sister always said-usually to tease me about my own boy problems- _'Just kiss it out already!'_ I blushed at the memory. In order not to embarrass myself more, I'll simply say that it was not a pleasant day for my crush or me.

"Go ahead, Arty." Robin snickered. I giggled behind my hand at the ridiculous nickname, and made a point to use it as often as possible. _Arty _chose to ignore that comment (apparently all her anger was saved for Wally) and cleared he throat.

"I'm Artemis Crock, niece of the Green Arrow, and I, well, kick ass!" she smirked.

"Says you,"

"Wally!"

"Moving on!" I interjected quickly, wanting to prevent a quarrel between the two. I figured that the sooner we were finished with introductions, the sooner we could eat, and I was literally starving. The last thing I ate was a stolen hot dog two days ago, and I think my stomach had started to cave in.

Artemis huffed and elbowed the offending speedster. "Go on, Baywatch."

"My pleasure." he looked at me and gave me a winsome smile. Or, what he probably thought was winsome. To me it just looked... goofy. "Wally West, at your service."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled involuntarily. "_Enchante_, I'm sure." Both Robin and Artemis smirked.

"Yep, West is the name, speed's my game. My uncle's the Flash, of course."

"I can... see the resemblance."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah." I tried to hold back a giggle at his hopeful expression. Then I mentally face palmed. What was with me lately? Plop me in a group of superpowered teens, and suddenly I was all jokes and giggles. These people brought out the side of me I hadn't seen for years.

"Why don't you go, Connor?" M'gann smiled at the brooding boy beside her encouragingly. He grunted unhappily, and cast his cold cobalt eyes over me. I shivered under his scathing gaze. He ran a large hand through his short black hair, and then shrugged broad shoulders in grudging agreement.

"My name is Connor Kent, but I'm called Superboy." he grumbled to me.

"Why?" I hesitated to ask. He glared at me.

"Why what?"

"Um, why are you called SuperBoy?" and just like that, I was reduced to a stuttering imbecile. A few scathing words and I melted. I thought I was stronger than that.

"I'm Superman's clone."

I looked up at his in astonishment, my green eyes wide._ Clone_? That was impossible! Wasn't it? He must have seen the disbelief in my expression, because he growled,

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

I shrank into the couch, ignoring Kimli's agitated squeak. I wasn't excited to see what Superman's angst-ridden, broody clone could do to me. I didn't have a death wish. "No, no. I believe you."

A beep sounded, and I sighed in relief. Saved by the bell(italics) It was the oven, and M'gann sprang up to tend to the meal, mumbled something about not burning this one.

"Wheeelp, this was fun, but I'm _starved_!" Wally made as if to get up, but Artemis stopped him, and looked to Kaldur with a sly smile.

"Not yet, Wally. SOMEONE hasn't introduced himself yet... Kaldur?"

The tall teen looked annoyed at best. As he mulled over his next action, I risked an inspection of him, and quickly deemed him the strangest (though definitely not ugliest) person I had ever seen. He had dark chocolaty skin, intelligent lapis lazuli eyes, and blond hair, shaved in a buzz cut. Two sets of scars marked his thick neck, and matte black tattoos ran down the length of his (quite muscular) arms. I blushed fiercely when his eyes met mine; I was ashamed to be caught inspecting him so intently.

"I am the team's leader, Kaldur'ahm. Atlantian." he said eventually_. Atlantian_? As in... Atlantis? Well, I had heard stranger.

"Erm, Avia." I said, shaking his strong hand as well, only blushing slightly. "But you knew that."

"_Hmm_."

_Hmm_. That went well. Kimli chattered her agreement in my ear, and I sighed, heading over to the kitchen with the others.

**A:N: Hope you liked this slightly longer chapter, because it's my gift to you for the holidays. What should happen next? You tell me... Review! (BTW, did you like Kimli, she's my favorite so far)**

**Happy Hannaramquanzmas!**

**Sleepily yours,**

**BlackInkling 3**


End file.
